


冰淇淋机

by mrscy07



Series: 高季娱乐公司 [3]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 浮想联翩的营业





	冰淇淋机

二人世界的某一夜

工作了一天的高云琛从外面带了一个箱子回家，季孟泽好奇的看了看，因为是礼盒装，包装的特别严密，外表看不出是啥，季孟泽看着包装那么麻烦就没动手，端着保温杯坐在饭桌边上看着高云琛。

“晚上有没有好好吃饭？”高云琛工作错过了饭点，发了消息问在家里啃剧本的懒猫，秒回是秒回的，但是这货有时候是不能信的。

“吃啦！叫的外卖，不信你看垃圾桶！吃的很干净！”装着其他垃圾的垃圾桶里果然放着一个一次性餐盒。猫猫还是对高云琛从外面带回来的箱子感兴趣：“什么东西啊。”

“想要我们俩推广的，先拿来试用一下。”高云琛收拾着自己的东西准备去洗澡，“快打开看看啊！”。。。。高云琛无奈的看着季孟泽只好动手拆包装：“诶，有两个好像。”打开外包装的高云琛看见有两个不同的独立包装：“说让我们选一下，双向选择。”然后从大包装里拿出一个：“酸奶机。”

季孟泽兴趣缺缺，酸奶机啊。“这个以后可以给你做点酸奶喝，对你胃好。”高云琛拆开酸奶机拿出说明书认真的看起来，念书的时候学的是电气自动化整这些小家电还是得心应手的。“还有一个是什么啊！”季孟泽嘴上着急但是手都不带动一下，坐在椅子上老神在在的，高云琛叹了一口气，自己养的猫，得宠。

放下说明书，去扒拉箱子里的另一个小家电——一台冰淇淋机。“哦，是做冰淇淋的。”听到冰淇淋三个字季孟泽的眼睛立刻亮了一起来，高云琛看到季孟泽的表情直摇头：“阿泽，口水擦一下。”

季孟泽立刻放下手中的保温杯，要拿冰淇淋机，高云琛把包装盒放到地上，给桌上腾出一大片地方，又把酸奶机推到一旁，既然猫猫喜欢就先看冰淇淋机吧。

季孟泽眼疾手快的抢过说明书，认真的翻了一下，拿着说明书走到玄关拿了水笔，还煞有介事的划着记重点起来。看完之后弯起月牙眼看着高云琛：“云琛我们做吧！”

。。。。。这算什么点？

“好的，我去洗个澡！”工作了一天高云琛本来一进门就打算去洗个澡，要不是季孟泽非要看，他现在都快洗好了。高云琛一边走一边要脱衣服，季孟泽楞了一下：“你去哪里？”

“洗澡啊，你不是要做。”

。。。。

“高云琛你个大流氓！”

。。。

“我说的是冰淇淋！”

。。。。。。

“季孟泽！”高云琛很少连名带姓的叫着季孟泽，但是一旦连名带姓叫了，就是季孟泽真的惹毛他的时候了。“大晚上做什么冰淇淋！你忘了你前两天吃红豆雪糕发烧了啊！”

。。。。吃个红豆雪糕能发烧的，大概只有季孟泽，真的是玻璃胃。“哪有！”季孟泽委屈的小声嘟喃。“说好了吃一口，结果吃了两根，大晚上闹猫。我好不容易给你养的肉，一晚上没了！”高云琛抱过季孟泽，这瘦的。过年好不容易给养了点肉送到剧组，期间休假回来过几次，眼睁睁的看着肉一点点掉。等杀青了回家了，吼，一身的排骨，一点肉都没有了。

演员瘦点好上镜是没错，高云琛是易胖体质所以非常努力在减肥。但是他家孟泽，那个薄薄的一张回来，个子又高，还好这段时间北京不刮大风，否则他都怕孟泽在路上被风吹跑了。季孟泽听闻这个论调就白了他一眼：“我一个大老爷们，至于吗？”

“至于的，摸起来手感都不好了！”高云琛心里想的正是口里说的。“你嫌我瘦啊。”

“怕你身体不好！”瘦是一回事儿，影响健康了要。

趁着两个人都没进组拍戏，工作都在北京的情况下，高云琛倒是好好的给季孟泽养了一段时间，眼瞅着成绩快出来了，结果两根雪糕，付之东流。

“天气热嘛。”季孟泽眼含着秋意看着高云琛，“别用这种眼神看我。”高云琛拒绝撒娇的大爷，“不做吗？”季孟泽小心翼翼的问着。

“不做！”高云琛难得强硬的回应季孟泽，伸手摸了摸季孟泽的肚子。“想做，等小玉沼沼他们有空来家玩的时候再做。”

“为什么？！”

“我又不吃，你一个人吃不了那么多，找几个人给你分担一下。”

季孟泽拍了一下：“胃在上面！”然后从高云琛的身上起来：“既然不做！那你晚上睡沙发吧！”甩了甩头，就走回房间，然后关上了门。

。。。。。。

季孟泽你。

翌日清晨，季孟泽和高云琛都早早的起来，一个睡沙发不舒服，一个没有抱着什么没睡好。两个人在客厅相见分外无语。高云琛一直以来睡眠的不太好，之前在沙发那种狭小的空间里还能睡着，自从和季孟泽同居之后，习惯了季孟泽的温香软玉在怀，反倒现在真的离开了季孟泽到哪里都睡不好了。而季孟泽自来就喜欢抱着玩偶被子睡觉，和高云琛同居以后就有个健美的肉体抱着更加舒服，导致他每次出去拍戏都要适应好久。

默默无语的吃了早餐，高云琛想和季孟泽说话，季孟泽抱着剧本窝在沙发的角落不吭声，一旦抬眼就感觉有眼泪要从眼睛里落下来，他们大爷，受了委屈了，天大的委屈！

一个早晨季孟泽就有特别委屈的眼神时不时看着高云琛，中午吃饭的时候倒是挺乖的，但是依然是那个委屈巴巴的猫猫，两个大眼睛就这么巴巴的看着你，季孟泽怎么样不会想到多年后也会有一个小姑娘闪着大眼睛用同款表情对着他求吃冰淇淋，报应啊！

“好啦，等下做！”高云琛受不了了！季孟泽听到高云琛的话，立刻放下剧本冲过来抱着高云琛：“真的啊，那你陪我吃？！”季孟泽小心的问着。“嗯，大不了抓你来做做运动！”高云琛亲了一口季孟泽。

“讨厌，那你快去买材料！”季孟泽立马安排起来。“嗯，牛奶，家里没有了！淡奶油家里没有，芒果还是？嗯，黄桃吧！对了还有酸奶！”

“好好好，我这就去买！你在家乖乖的啊！”高云琛爬爬头，真拿季孟泽一点办法都没有。

高云琛拿着季孟泽开的菜单买了一顿材料回来。到家的时候季孟泽已经把机器都清洗干净了，除了冰淇淋机，还有果蔬料理机，过分勤快了。

高云琛把黄桃洗净，削了皮切了块，扔到料理机里打碎然后倒入冰淇淋机里，接着按比例放了牛奶、淡奶油、酸奶。启动开关开始做冰淇淋。

“硬冰淇淋还是软的？”高云琛问道。

“硬的要好久哦，就软的吧！”季孟泽看了一下说明书，要等两个小时啊！他不想等，他现在立刻就想吃，呜呜呜呜。“好吧，那就软的。”

因为做了冰淇淋，季孟泽心情大好，开始缠着高云琛，要抱抱，要亲亲。“你再这样要走火的，到时候你就吃不了冰淇淋了哦？”高云琛抱着季孟泽宠溺的说。季孟泽弯着眼睛笑着才坐到旁边，拿起剧本靠着高云琛。

一个半小时过去，叮的一声，冰淇淋好了！季孟泽立刻从沙发上跳了起来，差点摔倒，高云琛赶紧抱着他：“小心点。”

高云琛打开盖子，卖相似乎不错，一阵阵的奶油的香气飘了出来。“好像很好吃的样子！”季孟泽拿着小勺等着冰淇淋，那样子幸福的不得了。

“嗯。”高云琛用挖球器从机器里慢慢挖出来冰淇淋球，刚放到玻璃碗里还有点样子，结果还没怎么就慢慢塌了，“啊！”两个人异口同声的喊了出来。“哈哈哈哈。失败了！”

趁着还没完全化掉的时候，高云琛拿起手机拍了一张。“快去营业，你都黄了！”高云琛想起季孟泽最近weibo阅读量不够都掉金V了，虽然不是什么流量明星，但是这个数据做的好看一点还是好的，即便季孟泽不在乎。因为是高云琛做的，季孟泽倒是很开心的发了一条weibo。

“第一次尝试[酷] 刚做好就化了[思考][允悲][跪了] ”

这边，高云琛捣鼓了一下机器，想了一下不知道是哪里比例出了问题。“没事儿，好吃的！”发完weibo的季孟泽用勺子舀了一口，口感还不错，冷冰冰的，奶油的甜味，还有黄桃的果味。“云琛你可以吃的，这个热量应该不高啦。”季孟泽舀了一勺放到高云琛嘴边，高云琛尝了一口，还挺不错的，不是很甜，但是味道还行。

季孟泽继续舀着吃，因为冰淇淋化的太快了，有一滴从勺子上滴到了T恤上，季孟泽拿起餐巾纸擦了擦，低头的时候还挂在勺子上的冰淇淋碰到季孟泽的脸上，季孟泽要擦高云琛拿开勺子直接凑过来舔了一下。季孟泽耳朵瞬间红了。

“真甜。”高云琛笑着说。

“哪里甜了，我都没放糖。”季孟泽又舀了一勺放到嘴里，还没吞下，高云琛又凑过来直接吃了他口中的冰淇淋，“真的好甜哟。”

“高云琛！讨厌你！”季孟泽被高云琛撩得脸通红，直接推开高云琛，抱起玻璃碗往房间走，才不要和这个色鬼坐在一起，恩，吃完了等下看看评论好了。季孟泽是这么计划的，之前经纪人批评他怎么发完weibo都不和粉丝互动一下，好吧，今天互动一下。

高云琛立刻就跟了过去。

“你别过来，等我吃完了！”季孟泽伸出大长腿抵在自己和高云琛之间。“你今天吃的够多的了。”一眨眼的功夫季孟泽已经吃起了第二碗，这还了得。

“就再吃一点嘛！”季孟泽眼见着冰淇淋要化成奶昔了，赶紧吃啊！

高云琛抓住季孟泽的脚踝：“你看你这瘦的，我一只手都能握住。”季孟泽也是傻了，这下被高云琛抓住脚踝动都动不了。高云琛一用力，季孟泽就被拖到高云琛的怀里，但是护食的猫猫还是很努力保护着碗里的冰淇淋。“琛琛你要不要吃一口。”季孟泽谄媚的看着高云琛。

高云琛若有所思，“嗯，这个冰淇淋低糖是比较适合我，但是我还是想吃点甜的。”

“甜的，卡路里太高了。”季孟泽摇摇头。“所以，我觉得这样吃比较好。”

？！

高云琛从季孟泽怀里拿过冰淇淋，放到贵妃椅上，然后一把把季孟泽推倒在床上，季孟泽还没反应过来，T恤就被掀起了，一勺冰冰凉的冰淇淋直接淋到了他胸前的红点上，季孟泽被寒意惊的打了个寒颤。“高云琛你干嘛！”

“别动！动了就流下去了！”！？季孟泽不敢动了，这冰淇淋黏糊糊的流下去麻烦死了。但是流动的液体还是抵不过地球引力，时时刻刻要流下去，季孟泽不得不转着身体怕液体留下。这个样子却有点像往高云琛怀里送什么似的。

“季哥哥这么主动，我就不客气了。”？！我主动什么？！温热的唇立刻包裹了上来，灵巧的舌头绕着乳头转了一圈，把附近的冰淇淋都卷入口中。高云琛把冰淇淋一点不剩的都舔进腹中“嗯，真的好甜。”季孟泽想着已经吃完了就要起来，结果被高云琛硬推下去：“你今天吃的够多的了，这碗就让为夫的代劳吧！”

为夫？！为个鬼啦！

高云琛又舀了一勺在季孟泽的胸前，冰淇淋的凉意和唇舌的温润让季孟泽头皮发麻，呻吟控制不住的从喉咙里滚了出来。“啊。”一勺又一勺，“哥哥你看你有奶了诶！”吃的满嘴奶渍的高云琛故意奶声奶气的说着话。“你胡说。。。啊。。。八道！”高云琛笑着继续舔季孟泽的红点，“高云琛你别特么浪费食物！”

“哪有浪费，一滴都不剩哟。”高云琛继续混着冰淇淋舔着季孟泽的红点。一边已经被舔硬了，另一边也需要照顾到。“另一边也要。”渐渐的身体里的欲望苏醒起来。

“哥哥，你两边都出奶了诶！”高云琛继续胡说八道着，季孟泽被舔的已经有点失神了。原本无用的器官，在高云琛的调教下似乎也有着什么意义似的。这个人是个邪*教头子，给他下了什么蛊。

紧紧的抓着被单的季孟泽，下身越来越硬，压在他身上的高云琛自然能感觉到。他笑着扒开季孟泽的裤子，欲望立刻蹦了出来。“小小泽是不是也很想吃一下冰淇淋？！”

？！高云琛你给我！“啊！”还没等季孟泽起身，高云琛一手死死的压着他，口含冰淇淋就奔着季孟泽的欲望而去。

高云琛一手扶着季孟泽的欲望送入口中，又是冰冷和火热的双重刺激，季孟泽全身的毛孔都在叫嚣，太爽了。“啊啊！云。。”高云琛吞吐着，冰淇淋顺着嘴角和欲望四处乱流，季孟泽爽得放声大喊。

“哥哥，你也太快了吧，这就射了。”从季孟泽的身下抬起头的高云琛把剩余的冰淇淋和季孟泽的白浊混着咽了下去。确实射的有点快，这太爽了，虽然身体已经不听自己指挥了，但是季孟泽还是要顶回去：“没你快，七秒七！”

。。。

“季哥哥你说什么？”

“体测倒二的叫什么名字来着？”

。。。。

“季哥哥我就让你看看体测到底谁倒二。”高云琛把季孟泽翻了过来，原本想从床头拿过润滑剂，看到还剩半碗的化了的冰淇淋，突然坏心起。

高云琛用勺子一勺勺把冰淇淋淋到季孟泽的臀部上。“云，你。你干嘛。”虽然已经化成奶昔的冰淇淋依然带着寒气，冰冷的刺激感让季孟泽往身后靠，：“哥哥，这么性急啊，还没扩张会痛的哦。”说着就刮了一指的冰淇淋往后穴里送，季孟泽全身在发抖。“云，啊。”然后再来一点冰淇淋再加一指，直到三指都能顺利的进出，高云琛才褪下裤子，浇了一勺冰淇淋，自己也被冰凉的冰淇淋刺激的打了个寒颤。然后就进入了季孟泽的甬道，火热的铸铁和流动的奶油在季孟泽的甬道里欢快的前进着，高云琛扶着季孟泽的腰快速的撞击着。

白色的奶油顺着铸铁一会儿翻出来一会儿又溜进去，后穴透着粉红的迷离。高云琛往里一点找到了G点，加快速度撞击，“啊，云。啊。。慢点。。我受不了了。”

“哥哥，冰淇淋甜吗？”高云琛坏心的说着。季孟泽含了一天眼泪的漂亮眼睛终于留下了大颗大颗的珍珠。“高云琛，啊。你讨厌！”带着哭腔控诉着高云琛。高云琛将季孟泽转了一圈，才看见满脸春色的季孟泽脸上还有泪痕。高云琛把季孟泽的两条腿缠在腰间，压了上去。下身抽动的速度在加快，高云琛吻上季孟泽，两个舌头里还裹着奶油黄桃的香气，体内那物似乎又大了。

。。。身下没有停，身上被唇珠刮过的刺激感，季孟泽再一次射了，而又抽插了几百次之后高云琛终于也射进了季孟泽的体内。“难怪哥哥这么喜欢吃冰淇淋，确实好吃。”

疲惫的季孟泽懒得理高云琛，他靠在高云琛的肩上。高云琛抱起季孟泽走到浴室，清洗了一下。一看时间，吼，五点了。那就去准备晚饭吧。

季孟泽迷迷糊糊的觉得自己还有什么事儿没做，唉不管了！


End file.
